<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Chance Meeting by Geminisister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716521">A Chance Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister'>Geminisister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cricket Jumper, Didn’t mean to turn you on, F/M, Humour, Kissing, Secrets, Sex, Shoes, Sonic Screwdriver, Swearing, TARDIS - Freeform, Unexpected Meeting, Unexpected sexual encounter, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacky Tyler is about to discover how a broken heel of a new shoe is going to change her life forever</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackie Tyler fifth Doctor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tropes and Fandoms 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Chance Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Tropes and Fandom  2021</p>
<p>In this round I chose  regular trope  I did Not Mean to Turn You On</p>
<p>I used to love writing in the Doctor Who fandom so I really enjoyed playing with this one.</p>
<p>Apologies  if I have extra spaces as I fiddled with it after my beta returned it to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Chance Meeting.<br/>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Jackie Tyler stood rooted to the spot looking about her and listening. She recognised the  disturbing sound, and looked towards the direction from which it came, then started to run towards it. Unfortunately the heel of her shoe got stuck in a metal grating. She hauled at the foot that held her shoe fast. She screamed with frustration, frantic to reach her daughter.</p>
<p>A piercing grating noise rent the air, it often irritated ears, but to Jackie Tyler, it sounded like a key being moved up and down on piano strings, as it was scratched up and down.  Today, it was the most beautiful sound in the world to her.</p>
<p>“Rose, Rose, I'm coming sweetheart!”  She yelled as she tugged at her foot. </p>
<p>Seconds later, she pelted along limping with one bare foot slapping at the paving, but she did not care. Her only goal was to reach her daughter. </p>
<p> “Rose!” She wailed out long and hard.</p>
<p>She had halted abruptly and fallen to her knees on the hard ground, bitterly disappointed. The sound had stopped before she could reach it, she sobbed pounding on the ground with a fist, knowing this was the place the TARDIS had sat only seconds before.  She tearfully turned back limping and retrieved her shoe.  She broke down further into floods of tears as her new shoe had its heel broken </p>
<p>“Bloody stupid thing.” She wailed with annoyance, as she threw her shoe at the ground. Then had to limp along to retrieve it.  She sniffled, still tears flowing. She had missed seeing her daughter. Fair enough the tall big eared git that had transformed into a more cute version, would be with her but she didn't care.  She was missing her daughter so much. Rose had phoned her as promised, but that was not enough.</p>
<p>“Hello there?”  Came a friendly sounding male voice.  Through her tears Jackie could not see him properly.  “Whats up?  Oh dear.  Let me try to fix it.”  The shoe was taken from her and in its stead a piece of linen was placed into her hand.  She recognised it through the tears and muttered through her snot and tears a thanks of sorts.</p>
<p>She could not see him clearly as she wiped her nose and heard a buzzing sound.  She was blowing her nose at the time or she would have recognised the sound of a sonic screwdriver.</p>
<p>With her tears dried and her vision clearer, Jackie squinted at the man who had his head bent over her shoe.  He looked not bad, she thought, then he looked up at her and grinned.  Wow, she thought as her heart pounded a little faster.  He was quite handsome.  His blonde locks falling over his face.</p>
<p>"You off to play cricket?"  She asked, pointing at his jumper and striped flannels as he certainly wore the correct gear for it, down to his white shoes.  She took out her mirror from her bag and gasped.  She looked a fright.  Mascara had ran down her face and her eyes were puffy and red.  She turned her face away to fix it up.</p>
<p>"Cricket, no, not today at least.  Perhaps later." The man said his head down, attentive on the task of fixing her shoe.  "Pass me the other one," he asked, not looking at her but holding out his free hand and wiggled his fingers expectantly.  </p>
<p>Jackie huffed a little, he reminded her of the Doctor, he did things like this. It irritated her a little but she handed over her shoe.</p>
<p>She nodded at her reflection in the compact mirror, happy with her appearance. A final sweep of lipgloss and snapped it closed, then turned and gasped.</p>
<p>"Oh my goodness what have you bloody well gone and done.  These were my new shoes and you have made it worse," She shrieked, "These are ruined."</p>
<p>The blonde man waved the pair of now low flat shoes at her. He couldn’t see what she was going on about. They looked fine to him!</p>
<p>"I fixed them so at least they are wearable and not with a broken heel. That could have given you problems with your back. They are a pair again now safe to walk upon - see?"</p>
<p>'Oh, I bloody well see right enough."  She angrily grabbed her shoes from him and put them on. She huffed a bit but at least they were better than walking in her bare feet or with one broken shoe.  "Suppose, they'll have to do."  She thrust her nose up at him and removed the hair that had fallen over her face and forced it back.  Her up do had come down a little with her tantrum earlier.  She sighed, she knew she was taking her anger out on this handsome stranger.  She needed to apologise.  "Thanks for trying to fix it. I was upset, got my shoe stuck in that grating beside that ruddy tree.  I thought I heard my daughter so I ran to find her but I missed her.  Sorry for yelling at you."</p>
<p>The man looked more closely at her and thought for a few moments.  "Did she drive away without you then?" He asked curiously fiddling with the sonic screwdriver in his right hand pocket of his jacket.  </p>
<p>"No, not exactly.  She is off with this chap, a git really.  She’s travelling with him - his vehicle makes a weird noise, it is very recognisable  so I ran towards it."</p>
<p>"Hmmm, what did it sound like, was it a big engine, a bang as the exhaust backfires?"</p>
<p>"Naw, nothing like that, it makes this irritating scratching on a blackboard sound, a bit like that TV programme with that Attenborough chap.  the one with the whales."  He nodded along with her, but still thinking.</p>
<p>He was curious to discover more.  He had just arrived when he had spotted a blonde woman across from him crying and hobbling about on one foot.  He had landed his TARDIS and ensured the invisibility filter was in place. It went wonky from time to time but for the moment it was behaving for once and turned itself into a lamppost. </p>
<p>"So, your daughter - is with -"</p>
<p>"Oh, him."  Jackie huffed.   "Oh, he calls himself a Doctor, " she huffed again and looked into her handbag for keys and missed seeing the shocked look on her companions face. "He swans in and out with her all the time.  Sometimes they are back barely after they have left and other times he said they'd be back in an hour and it is days before I see them again. That machine of his is dodgy."  </p>
<p>"He calls himself Doctor?"</p>
<p>"Yes," said Jackie.  “He is not even a medical Doctor or anything like that.”  She wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes.  “So full of himself too.  By the way my name’s Jackie, I'm a widow." She cringed wondering why she mentioned that. Then swiftly added, “I have a daughter named Rose.”</p>
<p>"The one who is off travelling with a bloke with a strange sounding vehicle?"</p>
<p>She began to laugh.  "Yes all a bit strange but  well you know.....". She looked at him more closely.  Yes, he was pretty good looking, even if his hair was a bit too long. The cricket gear just added to his boyish features. She could not guess his age but he certainly looked old enough for her.  "You could do with. a haircut, stop that fringe from getting in your eyes all the time.  I'm a hairdresser." She boasted proudly.</p>
<p>"Yes could do with a trim." he smiled, fingering his long fringe and sweeping it back away from his eyes.  "Thanks Jackie,"  he hesitated, shrugged and ran his newly generated hand through his fine blond hair.  </p>
<p>This action distracted Jackie enough so she forgot to ask his name. She smiled and through her lowered lashes looked at him intensely .  He was one of the nicest looking men with nice manners she had met in months, if not years.</p>
<p>The tall blonde shoved his hands deep into his flannel trouser pockets and thought. He had been in a bad way since regenerating.  He had left his companions on board the TARDIS as he needed time to think. Jackie interested him.  He was also curious as to whom this fellow named the Doctor was and if possible one of his predecessors or future selves.</p>
<p>"I could do with a cuppa, how about you?" Jackie suggested, “I'm parched.”  She had got the impression that he was about to leave.  She desperately wanted him to stay.</p>
<p>"Oh, that's a super idea, I could do with a good brew, there’s nothing like a good strong cup of tea.”He replied enthusiastically and clapped his hands together with pleasure.  That was the excuse he had used to exit and lock the TARDIS, he had ran out of tea, he needed tea as it helped complete the regeneration process.  </p>
<p>“Come on then, ....." She said as she moved off and looked over at him with a cheeky grin and a glint in her eye.  "I live just over there."  She pointed up to the concrete  tower block .  </p>
<p>The Doctor sighed, then smiled broadly.  "Absolutely, terrific."  He caught up with her.  They moved off together. Him striding along, she taking two steps to his one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once inside her flat she settled him into the sitting room and retreated to the kitchen to make tea. She called him through the hatch in between the rooms to ask what he took in his tea.  </p>
<p>“I hope it is not those tea bag things."  He wrinkled his face and shuddered with distaste.</p>
<p>"What?"  Shrieked  Jackie, "Wouldn't give those things house room, my Nan taught me how to make tea the proper way, tea leaves, strainer and a good china teapot and cups, well, in this case china mugs."</p>
<p>She placed the  tea tray down next to the hatch and made her way around into the sitting room.<br/>She was surprised to see that he had got to it first.  He stood with the tea tray in his hands.</p>
<p>"Where to?" He asked with a broad grin.</p>
<p>"On the coffee table please." She indicated with a wave of her hand. She was confused, she could not recall when anyone had lifted the tray like this to assist her. He really was a gentleman. She smiled warmly back at him.  She liked him even more, if that was possible.</p>
<p>He set it gently down, not spilling the milk in its little jug or the tea in its pot. "Perhaps, it should be named the tea table?" He chuckled at his own joke, Jackie joined in as she poured out the tea.</p>
<p>They chatted and relaxed over tea and biscuits.</p>
<p>"Now, remember I said before that your hair is too long my lad."  She scissored her fingers in a cutting action.</p>
<p>Soon the Doctor was covered in a pretty flowered poncho to keep hair off his clothes.  He had offered to remove his jumper and shirt if it would help.  Jackie had blushed like a teenager.  Thus the flowery cape.</p>
<p>She trimmed his hair and shortened his fringe.  He was quite impressed.  Jackie liked the way his fringe flopped over the front of his face and every time she had seen him run his hand through his hair it made her tummy flutter. Now, she had been running her own hands through his hair and perhaps had taken much longer than usual. Neither of them seemed to notice or care.</p>
<p>"Thanks, that is much tidier. It kept getting in my eyes."</p>
<p>"You have such lovely eyes… shame to cover them." She said in a whisper, but he overheard.</p>
<p>Their gazes kept meeting and moving off each other all afternoon. The tea turned into a bottle of wine as they continued to natter. The one bottle turned into three. They neither had eaten much and both sat chummily together on the settee.</p>
<p>Jackie was laughing at one of his tales. "You never did get round to telling me your name?"<br/>She slapped playfully at his knee and then kept her hand on it as she waited for his reply. He never removed her hand or shoved it away.</p>
<p>"My name..." he looked at Jackie and thought.  "My name is Theta."</p>
<p>"Awe, that is such a lovely name and rather unusual too, it suits you."</p>
<p>Jackie, more than a little squiffy leaned over and pecked him on the mouth. It had been a long time since she had been out with a man, even longer since she had.... with one. Theta's eyes locked with hers and this time never veered away.</p>
<p>His hand came up and gently caressed her cheek, he leaned in and with his eyes opened kissed her, gently but firmly. Both waited, neither breathing. Jackie smiled under his kiss, they were nose to nose. Still gazing at each other.  Both squiffy but not too drunk to know what was happening.</p>
<p>Each moved at the same time. Arms wrapping round and another kiss but this one intense. Each kissed as if they were hungry and parted only when they needed to breathe, Theta  seemed not to need to breathe or so Jackie thought as she was sitting astride him his hands were caressing up and down her sides, each stroke becoming bolder.  </p>
<p>"So soft," he muttered in between kisses.</p>
<p>"So hard." She sighed as she ground down on him.  </p>
<p>They both chuckled at the same time. They froze. This was the moment Jackie was unsure about.  Fight or flight. Would he run and scramble out from under her and run for the hills?</p>
<p>Theta, could not recall the last time he had kissed a woman this passionately and he wracked his very intelligent brain as when he had last .....  he had no clue.</p>
<p>Jackie was warm, soft and her lips tasted so sweet.  She was not a young flippity gibbet but a woman who knew what she wanted. By the look on her face and in her eyes, he knew what that was.  He felt his erection growing even harder. He too was aroused  as his hands moved and caressed a breast finding a nipple rock hard. Jackie moaned and he reacted and took action.</p>
<p>He stood up abruptly, taking her hand firmly in his and breathing hard asked with one word.  “Bedroom?” Jackie squealed with delight and hauled him off towards her bedroom.</p>
<p>This newly regenerated body had lots of energy to be released yet and if fucking Jackie Tyler into the bed was the way to do it then he was delighted to do so. Jackie by her encouraging shouts and squeals appeared to be enjoying it immensely as did he. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jackie woke, she was warm and felt the arms of the slumbering man still wrapped around her.  She sighed, she had not felt like this in a long time. She was naked, in bed with a man she had just met. She chuckled, covering her mouth.  She slowly and silently got up. She pulled over the cricket jumper that was dangling from a chair, the rest of their clothes strewn around the bedroom in their haste to get naked the previous night. Her mouth was dry and she fancied a cup of tea. She had set up two mugs and just popped the kettle under the tap to fill it when arms wrapped around her and slid up under the jumper making her squeak.</p>
<p>"I fancied a cuppa." She replied, her breathing turning rapid, her heart thundering in her ears.</p>
<p>I fancied something more than just a cuppa," he said as his naked body covered her from behind.  Jackie moaned as she felt his rigid  cock thrust slowly and sensually up over her buttocks to her back.  She leaned into him, her hands releasing the kettle and taking a grip of the sink top for purchase as she leaned back deliberately onto him.</p>
<p>Theta moved back slightly away from Jackie, he grinned wickedly as she moaned at the loss. Then leaned into her once more.</p>
<p>"You like that do you?" He purred in her ear and at her nod and moan he slid his cock up through her wet folds. He forgot how good it was to fuck from behind. He had not done it this way as far back as he could remember.  He was lost in his lust, as he pumped and ground into Jackie, the energy of regeneration slowly dissipating. Once it had gone he would be again back to his good old self, but with this  new face. He liked this new boyyish countenance and Jackie Tyler approved lustily too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jackie woke up late. She was alone in bed.  Her body ached from head to toe. Her insides were sore too and she could not recall when she had last been screwed so hard. She was knackered. The space in the bed next to her was cold. The man she knew as Theta had long gone. But it was one of the best nights of her life.</p>
<p>As she made herself a cuppa after a long hot shower  she noticed a note on the sitting room.  It was propped up against an empty wine bottle that had a rose in it.  </p>
<p>Thank you Jackie for a wonderful night!.  <br/>Theta x<br/>PS I took a stalk of celery - it may come in handy.</p>
<p>She sniffed at the rose, it was beautiful and the handwritten note smelled of him.  She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.  She doubted if she would ever see him again.  She washed the sheets, never  realising that she would never use  them again.  She kept the wine bottle with the rose till it began to wilt.  The note from Theta, she carried  in her handbag, as it went everywhere with her.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>A week later, her daughter Rose returned home and then everything went to hell.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>First, Jackie couldn't believe that this was Pete, not her Pete, but another Pete from another universe.  Rose was howling and going on about not getting back to her Doctor.  Pete was glad to get his Jackie back but not his Jackie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Second, Six months later they all stood on a beach, named Bad Wolf Bay.  Rose got to say goodbye to her Doctor at last.</p>
<p>"Nice one Jackie," The Doctor had nodded. pointed to her swollen belly. He had seen Jackie blush as Pete took her hand.</p>
<p>Third, Jackie had a secret but dare not tell Pete. No one knew.  Although when her eyes met those of the Doctor, she was not too sure of that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>The Doctor scratched his head. He knew something wasn't right. He moved his TARDIS away and retired to his rooms.  He ranted and raved making a mess then he found what he had been searching for.  It was the heel of a shoe.  He rolled it around in his hand.  He had flashes of his past memories from time to time.  No wonder the TARDIS did not wish to return to that Universe.  </p>
<p>Seeing Jackie look so radiant had brought back a memory.  He had to double check to be sure.<br/> He had always had a feeling even in his 9th incarnation when he walked through into the flat following Rose Tyler. Jackie had been in her bedroom thinking him a policeman. He should have known then he had visited that flat before.  But the time war and everything had addled his previous incarnations brains and Had addled his fifths bollocks.  "Stupid! Stupid git."  Then he started to laugh.</p>
<p>He was surethat Jackie had not intended to turn him on, but with that incarnation’s regeneration barely hours old and he did vaguely recollect he took no precautions - then perhaps? </p>
<p>Jacky Tyler was having the fifth Doctor’s child, he laughed.  Rose was going to be so angry if she ever found that little secret out.  Then it dawned on him - he was going to be a father again!  He failed to laugh as he would never see his child, well, not in that universe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>